


珠玉（二）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: niemingjue/lanxichen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	珠玉（二）

二

却说蓝曦臣糊里糊涂与聂明玦行了云雨之事，他虽一时昏厥，但很快便清醒过来。  
聂明玦坐在一旁，脸色看上去也不太自然，只抬手将蓝曦臣额上乱发拨开，又将叠好的抹额放于枕边，正要开口，原处有脚步声匆匆而来，来人立于门外，恭敬道：“赤峰尊，泽芜君，敛芳尊在前厅请见。”  
聂明玦从塌上站起身来，一想恨铁不成钢的金光瑶，便有一股无名之火烧起，可他侧目再看一眼横卧身旁的蓝曦臣，就静下了心来。  
蓝曦臣忙道：“大哥先去，我随后就来，”他想了想，又嘱咐道，“大哥千万不要再与三弟置气了。”  
聂明玦点点头，起身而去。蓝曦臣一坐起来，就不由得皱了皱眉，他腰酸腿软，隐秘之处虽不至于疼痛，却酸胀凝滞，很不爽利，而他身上十分清爽干净，想来昏迷期间，聂明玦已经代为清理。他更衣之时，看到腰间有几道深红色的指痕，被玉白的皮肤一衬，很有些触目惊心，蓝曦臣脑中不由得浮现聂明玦将自己举在半空大力蛮干的样貌，双颊发烫，他忙将这胡思乱想赶出了脑海，将衣服规规矩矩穿好，整理了仪容，这才往前厅走去。  
来至前厅，只见金光瑶老老实实跪在地上，低眉顺目，而聂明玦坐在上首，脸色晦暗不明，蓝曦臣忙快步上前，想弯腰去扶金光瑶。  
聂明玦一见蓝曦臣前来，黑沉的脸色一缓，又赶忙起身去拉住了蓝曦臣，阻止他弯腰去扶金光瑶。  
金光瑶也连连摆手，又道：“二哥，我是来认错的。”  
往常的这个时候，蓝曦臣总会接过话来，温言劝和，直到气氛缓和下来金光瑶才敢起身。而今天他等了又等，却一直无人回应，金光瑶疑惑地抬起头来，却见聂明玦握着蓝曦臣的手腕，二人四目相视，不知为何双双愣在那里不动，他感到很不对劲，又像看到了不该看的东西，于是赶忙将视线移开，又轻轻咳了一声。  
这声咳嗽将二人的神智拉回，聂明玦赶忙放开了蓝曦臣，将手一背，冷声道：  
“你认错？口头上说一句，就算是认错了？不要在我面前耍花腔，你那一套统统不管用。”

【金光瑶道：“我听大哥的，清理掉薛洋。”  
聂明玦睁开双眼，道：“什么时候？”  
金光瑶窥他神色，小心地道：“聂家下次举办清谈会，是什么时候？”  
聂明玦道：“三个月后。”  
金光瑶道：“那……就三个月后，在这里，这间屋子。”  
聂明玦冷冷地道：“这是你最后的一次机会。如果在清谈会结束之前，薛洋还活着，那么你就再也不必巧言令色了。”】

金光瑶没有说话，聂明玦道：“起来吧，跪来跪去像个什么样子！”  
蓝曦臣笑道：“这样就算是说清楚了，三弟若能守信，大哥以后就不要再追究了。”  
金光瑶站起身来，方才他问过仆从，聂明玦一直在蓝曦臣这里，但他为了示好，仍旧背了瑶琴过来。此时将琴抱了起来，笑道：“大哥既然一直与二哥一起，想必今天已听过清心玄曲了。”  
聂明玦却不接他的话，而是冷声斥道：“你想好怎么处置薛洋，怎么和你父亲交待。不必在我这里花心思，此事绝不容情。”  
金光瑶点点头，躬身一礼，言道：“既然如此，我就告辞了，天色不早，两位哥哥也早些休息罢。”  
蓝曦臣一笑，道：“三弟事务繁杂，仍能时时惦念着大哥，有心了，快去歇一歇罢。”  
待金光瑶离去，蓝曦臣摇了摇头，正要转身，腰上却忽然一热，原来是聂明玦运转内力在掌心，替蓝曦臣在腰上推拿了几把，又问道：“可好受些？”  
蓝曦臣自从那手放在腰上便僵立在原地，此时听到聂明玦开口，赶忙扯了扯他袖口，回道：“我无妨，只是……”  
聂明玦却打断道：“无事就好，刚才命人准备了热水，我帮你沐浴。”  
聂明玦一手环上蓝曦臣的脊背，又俯下身，用另一只手抄起他的膝盖，将人抱了起来。  
蓝曦臣大惊，道：“大哥！”  
聂明玦一脚将门踹开，飞身而出，道：“这样快些。”  
聂明玦走得很快，但步子迈得平稳毫无颠簸。只是蓝曦臣被人背过、扛过，却从来没有被任何人这么抱着过，他反手扶着聂明玦的手腕，慌张道：“这样不可。”  
聂明玦拍了拍他紧实的臀肉，大笑道：“有何不可？我早将这院子里的下人都吃退了，你也不必怕被什么人看见。”  
蓝曦臣正要再分辨，聂明玦却已经走到了地方，他仍旧一脚踹开了门，这才将蓝曦臣小心放了下来。  
这里是沐浴之所，房正中放着一个浴桶，旁边的木架子上皂角、布巾等物一应俱全，桶里热气腾腾，蒸得满室氤氲。  
聂明玦的自作主张令蓝曦臣有些无奈，但他的确也想好好清洗一番，于是他侧目去看聂明玦，看了半晌，也不见聂明玦有转身出去的意思。  
聂明玦道：“怎么不脱？”  
蓝曦臣有些面热，心里却道：“罢了罢了，这个人该看的、不该看的也都都看过，现在我又为何要忸怩？”但他终究还是有些赧意，走了几步，站在木架后头才去解衣，却又听对面衣物窸窣，吓了一跳，忙去看聂明玦。  
聂明玦不紧不慢，用一根缚膊将衣袖绑起，露出壮硕的双臂，伸手试了试水温，露出了满意的神色，这才在桶边站定，示意蓝曦臣过去。他并不掩饰眼底的期待，催促道：“水温正好。”

严格说来，既然已经结拜，蓝曦臣自然是将聂明玦、金光瑶都当做亲人以诚相待。但一个是聂家家主，蓝曦臣自己又要扛起姑苏蓝氏，二人能同时得空的机会并不多，秉烛夜谈更是从来没有，每每见面谈过公事便要各奔东西，这也是蓝曦臣要教金光瑶弹奏清心玄曲的原因之一。  
因此，在蓝曦臣心中，对这位大哥尊敬甚多，信赖十成，威严有余，但是在亲近上嘛……还真的不太比得上金光瑶这个三弟。  
蓝曦臣心情复杂地把衣服脱了，慢腾腾地摸进浴桶，沉下身，连下半张脸也埋进水里去。聂明玦托起蓝曦臣的乌黑长发，又用木瓢舀了水帮他清洗，洗着洗着，瞥见蓝曦臣脖颈上的赤红印记，想也不想俯身就亲了一口。  
蓝曦臣坐在浴桶里有些发懵，他想不通事情怎么会发展成这样，正在理清思路，措不及防被亲了一下，不由得张口吐了个泡泡，差点呛了水，聂明玦自胸腔里发出闷声低笑，拿起皂荚，一边替蓝曦臣清洗发丝，一边很贴心地转开了话题：“曦臣，方才你泡的灵茶，其他人可曾喝过？”  
蓝曦臣道：“这一季的茶全在我这里，还不曾分给他人，大哥喝了可是有什么不妥？”  
聂明玦道：“不但不妥，且是大大不妥。”  
蓝曦臣大惊，就要站起身来，却被聂明玦一把按了回去，道：“不必着急。”  
蓝曦臣急道：“怎么能不急！大哥感到什么地方不妥，且先让我探查一番可好？”  
聂明玦道：“不是我有什么不妥，而是你。”  
蓝曦臣一愣：“……我？”  
聂明玦看蓝曦臣坐在水里表情懵懂却俊美，白皙的肌肤被水汽萦绕，蒸腾而上，那神情姿态好似天人，却又像下一秒要飞升而去，他把蓝曦臣放于桶沿的手握了一握，道：  
“之前我替你清理，你……体内干干净净，一无所得。”  
蓝曦臣听了这话，颜色先红后白，神情更是精彩万分，简直不知如何应答。聂明玦发觉了他的窘迫，又补充道：  
“但我与你修得都不是能双修的功法，算来算去，只能怀疑是灵茶有问题了。”  
蓝曦臣仔细一想，下午冲泡的灵茶的确有一股从未有过的异香，而聂明玦也是喝了茶之后行为才出现了异常，于是颇有些悔意，道：“是我莽撞了，不应冒然将此物呈于大哥。”  
聂明玦探了探蓝曦臣的脉象，眉头紧皱，叹了口气，道：“可惜我不擅医道，你先运功一轮，看看体内可有不妥罢。”  
蓝曦臣点头，合目将气脉运转了一周，道：“并无异常，丹田内……仿佛要比之前凝实一二。”  
聂明玦道：“果然如此。”  
蓝曦臣心中羞愧不已，将那糊涂云雨的错处全揽在了自己的身上，他不知想到了什么，脸上浮起一片绯红，他咬咬牙低声道：“既然如此，不查个清白我又怎么能够安心，大哥若不嫌弃，可愿同我再……试一次。”  
聂明玦闻言一愣，眼底一黯，将手沉入水中，去探蓝曦臣鼠蹊之处，原来那粉红柱身已有些醒觉，半抬着头，被聂明玦的手一握，就立刻精神抖擞了起来。  
聂明玦忽地一笑，那笑容与常时的豪迈爽朗完全不同，十分张扬，他从浴桶中捞出蓝曦臣一条腿，扛在了自己肩上，另一手捏着蓝曦臣那物，套了两把，又去戏后头的两颗小球，蓝曦臣紧咬下唇，俊眉皱起，似有不耐，他抓着桶沿的指尖已经泛白，却勉强自己不去拒绝聂明玦的爱抚。  
聂明玦拉着蓝曦臣的手放在那物之上，哄道：“来，你自己握好。”他松开手，又继续往后探，直到抵达后头的穴口。  
穴口依旧十分柔软，甚至微微敞着，很有任君采撷的意味，想来午后那阵闹腾中开拓的十分彻底，直到了现在还没能完全回复。聂明玦轻松地探入了二指，趁着水搅了两下，很快就又加了一指，蓝曦臣满面通红，呼吸絮乱，手还停在远处，握着阳物不动，可随着聂明玦手指的动作，那物还是越来越硬了。  
聂明玦见蓝曦臣浑身轻颤不已，从头到脚都透着羞红，就将手指抽出，不再继续逗弄，他抬腿迈进浴桶，将裤中的伟岸阳物放了出来，那物猛地弹将出来，正巧抽在了蓝曦臣面颊之上。  
蓝曦臣一惊，仰头退让，聂明玦挨着蓝曦臣单膝跪地，扶着那黑红龙首，对准穴口一气没入，这一下入肉又快又深，令人猝不及防，蓝曦臣倒抽了一口气，唇角滑下一丝透明口涎。  
聂明玦那巨物埋入蓝曦臣体内后，却静止蛰伏不动，他接连唤了好几声“曦臣”，蓝曦臣这才稍稍清醒，他便沉声道：“如何？”  
蓝曦臣靠在木桶上，只觉自己被一根巨大的楔子串过，体内涨得几乎窒息，他勉强定定神，轻声回答：“似、似乎与……那时、有些不同。”  
聂明玦扯了一把蓝曦臣披散在背上的黑发，俯身靠近在热气氲氤之下显出几分艳色的唇，二人靠得极近，近的鼻尖相蹭，聂明玦又问道：“这样又如何？”  
他一说完，就贴上了蓝曦臣的唇，二人唇齿相依，那股热流果然又现，在二人体内开始流转，只是速度极为缓慢，几近静止。  
蓝曦臣只觉后方紧挨龙首之处，升起了一阵又痒又麻的热意，甬壁忍不住缩了一下，引来聂明玦一声闷哼，便也忍不住，挺着龙首在里面蹭了一蹭，这一蹭，两人同时浮出一层薄汗。这个姿势本就难以保持，若是不动，聂明玦勉强忍耐，但这一蹭之后，再想喊停实在是强人所难，而二人体内的气意被这一抽插激了起来，更是火上浇油地开始流转，一时间两人体内的麻痒变成了滔天的快意，好似浪潮一般奔涌而至。  
聂明玦双目赤红，托着玉白的臀肉，挺腰又一次向内撞去，而蓝曦臣也随之闷哼一声，甬壁又是一紧。桶里的水在这剧烈的动作之下，哗啦一声喷溅了一地，而两人却已经无暇理会。两具肉体相贴，聂明玦挺腰猛顶，内外销魂的快意没顶而来，粗涨的巨物将蓝曦臣身后穴口撑得发白，甬壁却还嫌不够，用力去绞那龙首，依依不舍地吸吮捻迎。  
聂明玦勾过蓝曦臣的下巴，舌尖侵入了他的口腔，动作剧烈而富有侵略性，蓝曦臣被迫向后仰身，无法闭合的唇边落下一缕透明津液，他呼吸炽热，又混杂了支离破碎的呻吟，喘息更是絮乱不堪。而那粗长的龙首愈撞俞烈，交缠间渐渐更为壮大了几分，每一杵，都冲进了无人碰触过的最深处。  
蓝曦臣几近攀顶，浑身痉挛不止，他抽搐了几下，聂明玦却以手捏住蓝曦臣那物根部，又用指尖按着柱头小缝，身下冲刺却更为激烈狂猛，道：“……方才你已出精数次，再多怕是要伤身……且忍忍罢。”  
蓝曦臣却恍若未闻，他眼角泛红，摇摆腰身，边喘边道：“不……让我……让我……”  
聂明玦不再多言，埋头苦顶，动作既凶又狠，每一入都几乎将蓝曦臣拆成两半，蓝曦臣的声音早就变了调，他眼角滑下晶莹的泪水，全身肌肉更是崩得硬直，抓着木桶的手指发白，几乎将桶壁捏得变了形。  
就这么猛干了百余次，聂明玦一个深顶的同时，松开了蓝曦臣的阳物，蓝曦臣啊了一声，几股白浊尽数喷在聂明玦胸腹，后穴也随之颤栗不停，而埋在他深处的龙首搏动几下，也将几股热浊打在肠壁，热浊不多时化为气意，被蓝曦臣吸取，在二人体内流转一番，最终反哺回到聂明玦的丹田。  
过了许久，二人一同叹出一口舒爽之气，然而久经蹂躏的木桶也终于不堪重负，噼啪一声散开，化作一地狼藉。  
聂明玦顾不上身上透湿的衣服，将蓝曦臣一把抱起，扯过一旁的衣物将人裹了又裹，又将他的头埋入胸膛，转身背对着房门，这才叫人过来。  
蓝曦臣被聂明玦挡得严严实实，从人背后只能瞥见一小片如瀑的乌发，仆从不敢多问，迅速将木片收拾干净，换上新的木桶与热水，就立刻转身退了出去，还悉心地将门闭紧。


End file.
